A Noah's Tale (Ciel Marian's Journey)
by jessi112233
Summary: This is the story of a girl. Her name is Ciel. She lives at the Black Order, which has been home to her for quite some time, Though her journey started for her when she was just six; tragedy struck her as a young child. Follow her through her journey as she learns, and tells, more than she wants to know.
1. Ciel meets her father

**I don't own any characters except Sofia and Ciel Marian. **

**(Well that's a little of an understatement. If you can tell, this is my first time writing.)**

* * *

**It all started nine years ago. **

Her father was said to be, a charming man. He was a friend of Ciel's grandmother, who was once a supporter. "When I was little my mother made me meet him, she called him a noble general, your father. But I found him a noble idiot." "So why do you like him, so?" Her mother smiled and said, "Because once I opened up to him, I grew to like him. And you. You are his little child prodigy, so he is bound to grow to like you too." Ciel, being only five, was surprised at this statement. "So he doesn't know about me?" "Not…yet." Ciel smiled, "Mother…" "Ciel…" They stared at each other, very sternly for a while, and then started laughing. "Will he come for my birthday this year? Will I get that special chocolate you make?" "It should be 'yes' to both!"

When Ciel's birthday came around, her father did show up. Ciel looked at the red head gentleman, full with curiosity. "Who's that, Sofia?" "Cross, this is your daughter. Ciel." Ciel stared down at the floor. Agreed their hair colour and them having to wear glasses was similar, but other than that… "You're telling me that this young girl is my daughter?" "Yes, Cross." "Why didn't you tell me sooner? She may be able to hold innocence!" "I am not letting my daughter end up with innocence!" Cross got up from his seat, "You're just scared you'll never see her again. I could get her to stay with your brother-" "Uncle Edgar?" Ciel asked. "This kid knows him?" "I may just have turned six, but I probably know you more than you know yourself." Ciel scooted out of her seat. "And you've also taught this kid to smart mouth, too, huh?" Cross pulled out a glowing object, "Oh yeah? Ciel, was it?" He turned toward her mother, "A bit boyish, no?" He turned back to Ciel, "What is this then?" She studied the object, "That is innocence, but this is just its raw form. It can be turned into a weapon, like yours. It's a gun. Though it also comes as parasitic type innocence, like the "weapon" you use, Grave of Maria. You use her moves Magdala Curtain and Carte Garde." Ciel's mother chuckled, while Cross looked dumbfounded. "Ok, she's going to be a good exorcist."

Late after Ciel had gotten her mother's special homemade chocolate, she was told she had to go to bed. "What for?" Cross turned toward the naive child, "Because your mother asked you to." Ciel stifled a yawn and walked to her room, in the four roomed house. When she shut her door, she didn't go to her bed, but sat at the door to hear their conversation. "She's a lot like you, Sofia. She'll be a great exorcist." "I will not allow her to become an exorcist! She is too sensitive for that!" "Sensitive? I just saw a child who resembles her tough mother, who is a smart mouth at any given moment." "Just like you?" Cross laughed at this statement, "You're both just like your mother." "Yes, and I fell for you just like she did." "I that a bad thing?" There was a long silence until Ciel's mother, Sofia, broke it, "Well at least one good thing came out of it." And that was the last of it.

After Cross left, Sofia tip toed to Ciel's room. Sofia knew that Ciel had listened to their whole conversation. Ciel got up from the floor and ran to her bed. By the time Ciel turned around her mother was standing at the door. "You should be asleep." "You shouldn't have fallen in love with that idiot." Sofia scoffed, "What do you know about him? Besides his innocence." Ciel leaned over and dug a folder from out under her bed. "'Cross Marian. Birth date: July 31. Innocence types: Judgment, Grave of Maria. Occupation before exorcist and general: Science Division member. Missing quite a lot." Sofia grabbed for the file, "Where did you get this?" "From Uncle Edgar's old office!" Sofia looked at the general's file, "Why would you go and find this?" Ciel looked at her mother full with sadness, "You said he was a great man. But now that I've met him, I know he's a complete jerk." Ciel plummeted on her bed, and put the covers over her head. Sofia understood that Ciel had no explanation for why she thought so.

As the night went by, it got quieter and quieter. Until that big bang.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this, next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Meeting Yu

**You might notice alot of infromation from ch.189- ch.191 of the manga.**

* * *

Ciel awoke with a start from that bang. There was two more bangs and then silence… That all she heard. She jumped out of her bed and flung open the door. She then saw that giant monster. It just glared at her. "Who's that, Sofia?" Ciel turned, she thought it was Cross, but no this man was different. His skin was a dark chocolate colour. "Who are you?" The man lightly chuckled, "I won't tell you my name yet, because you'll meet me again someday." He stroked Ciel's cheek lightly, making her flinch. "You. Kill that woman." Ciel had no idea what was being done, or what the man had said. The last she saw of her mother was her soft skin with tears streaming along side her cheeks. Then she was dust. Ciel felt as if the world was spinning slower and slower as she fell to her knees. The next thing she remembered was her beautiful Aunt Twi picking her up and saying it was alright.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Ciel's awake Twi." "Ciel, darling are you ok?" Tears began falling down her face, "Where is she…" she began weakly, "Where is my mother?" She repeated. "Ciel," Edgar said, "Sissy- I mean Sofia- has fallen to an akuma." "An akuma," Ciel sulked. "They are-" Twi began. "They are machines created by the Millennium Earl, Head of the Noahs." Ciel knew. "Right, and we don't want you to turn her into one either, so-" Ciel was furious, "I know I'm just turning six and everything, but I am smarter than both of you were when you were thirteen. Why would I turn my mother into an akuma just to die myself?" Ciel's anger fired toward Edgar. Ciel sighed, "Why did he target my mother? What did she ever do?" A hand was placed on Ciel's, "I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know."

Ciel was lying in the bed. Her pillows soaked from her crying. She turned her head to see a young boy, about ten, poking his head through a door. "Who are you? What do you want?" Ciel croaked. He came into the room and sat on the bed, "Make yourself at home." Ciel smacked. "Hi. I'm Alma. I live here in the Asia branch." The boy called Alma looked fairly happy. "I came here to ask you if you wanted to see something." He looked at Ciel impatiently waiting for an answer. "Like what?" She guessed the boy assumed that was a 'yes'. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the bed. "Come with me." He tightened the grip on her hand and started running. He went down stairs, through hallways, making it hard for Ciel to memorize the way back.

"This is it." It was a huge room that was as cold as the artic. "What is this place?" "This is lab number 6, or also called a cold chamber containment facility, from what I've heard." "Second Exorcists." She whispered. "These pools?" "They contain artificial apostles. Or as you said, 'Second Exorcists.'" Alma grabbed her hand once more and led her to one imparticular pool. "This one contains Yu." Ciel giggled, "Yu?" "Yes…" She giggled once more. "It's a nice name." "Raise your hand if you're awake." The water stirred. "YAY!" Alma shouted and went right to the edge of the pool. "You know what? They call you "Yu"!" A hand rose out from the water and pointed at Ciel. "He wants to know your name," Alma said. "I'm Ciel." The hand turned. "It's kinda embarrassing-. They err… call me Alma. Happy Birthday Yu!"

* * *

**Thank You for reading.**


	3. Thier Fight

**Like I said you may notice information from ch.189-ch.191.**

* * *

Ciel reached her hand out, and "Yu" took it. "Alma, help me pull him out." Alma took Yu hand, too, and they both pulled him out. "Go tell the head of Branch Office that the "Second One" is here and bring the medicine ASAP!" "Uncle Edgar, we need something to dry him off with." He began to take off his white coat, "You both shouldn't be down here dressed like that, it's freezing down here." Alma chuckled, "Aren't you cold, Yu?"

* * *

"HEY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, BOTH OF YOU!" Alma slammed into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YU! LET'S CLAM DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" Ciel walked into the very loud room. "What's going on?" No one heard her, Yu must've been mad at Alma once again.

"For goodness sake! Another fight?" Twi said angered. "Yes, Aunt Twi." Twi walked over to Alma, "How bad is the body?" Ciel looked at both Yu and Alma, "They both had bloody noses, bruises, and some minor scratches, three minutes ago. They're completely recovered now." Twi sighed, "They're regeneration ability is not for fighting though. And," she began while turning towards her husband, "The ones who tried to stop the fight are badly injured." Edgar laughed. Lenny Epstien piped up, turning his words toward Yu and Alma, "You must not act according to your emotions, but to behave properly as an apostle." Alma teared up, "I'm sorry doctor… with Yu, I just wanted to…" "YOU CREEP ME OUT!" Yu yelled, "ALWAYS FOLLOWING ME LIKE A STALKER! DIE! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ciel was shocked at Yu's choice of words, and he never talked to her like that. Everyone just stood back as Yu and Alma started to fight again.

"All those holes…?" That's right. Apostles like you sleep here, in this room." Yu stood in silence, more like thinking. "You human beings are born from a hole too?" Edgar was taken back by the question. Ciel walked into the room, and sat next to her kneeling uncle. "No. Humans are born from a mother's womb." He began. "Mother? What's that? Where are those?" "Well. Twi, Branch Chief, is a Mother." Yu looked very shocked, so Ciel knew that he didn't understand. "So you were born from the Branch Chief…?" Ciel laughed extremely hard. "No! No! The child of Branch Chief is my child! I'm the father!" Yu was confused once again, "Father…? What do they do?" Ciel felt sorry for Uncle Edgar, having to answer these uncomfortable questions. "Umm… Humans are born from a man and woman who love each other." The golem beside them beeped to life, _Doctor Edgar. May I have a moment of your time?_ Yu turned and looked behind Ciel, and then they heard a sneeze. Ciel and Yu turned to see Alma. "Ah, Lenny," Edgar said, "There he is. It's Alma." _I knew it_, the golem said, _He's gone chasing after Yu again._ Yu then ran before Alma could say anything, and Ciel ran after him. "Yu! Alma was trying to talk to you!"

* * *

** Thank You for reading.**


	4. Boy's I'll never understand them

**Ok.. This Chapter may be a bit drawn out, but the good stuff is comming soon. (Boy, I did 3 chapters in one day... Lets see how many more i can do... If i don't go see a movie.)**

* * *

_It's looks as if they're killing him. _Ciel was frightened by these experiments. "Connect with the innocence once more." "Don't push him, Sirlins!" "Push him? It's not a failure! That in itself is an amazing result." "In the Past ninety years of synchro testing, We've never been successful." _Then why keep trying?_ "Now if only we can only get the right results, we'll be able to proceed with the Second Exorcist Program." "Professor! Alma's heart has stopped beating. Approximately 420 seconds until regeneration." Ciel was not at all shaken by this comment, for she knew of their strength and regeneration abilities. "It's alright! If he's a Second, he should be compatible…and become a hope for humans." _Alma_, Yu thought, _is he…doing it too?_ "Yu," Ciel said, "Synchronization will commence." _Damn Innocence. _"Approximately 580 seconds until the rebirth of Yu."

Yu had bandages everywhere, after trying to synchronize with innocence. He was thinking as he walked and found himself in lab 6. He was crying. _What am I…_he thought. "Hey!" He yelled, "You!" He started to run. "YU! WATCH OUT!" Ciel and Alma both warned him, but it was too late. Yu fell into one of the pools. Ciel rushed to help him out. "Are you ok?" "Cough-Yes-Cough!" Alma also came to help. "DON'T TELL ME YOU FOLLOWED ME AGAIN!" "No-I-" "Alma and I were talking and eating. More of waiting on you I guess." "WHAT IS THIS? YOUR ROOM, ALMA? AND WHERE IS THAT WOMAN?" "What woman?' Alma and Ciel questioned. "I JUST SAW A RIGHT THERE! She must be gone." "Could it be… ouch!" Alma's arm then crumbled off. Ciel winced at the sight of this. Yu looked away in disgust. "Are you alright, Yu?" "I'm perfectly…" As Yu stood up his arm crumbled off as well. The three sat up against a wall, because everyone in the branch was probably asleep. "What did you mean 'Could it be…'?" "Huh?" Alma questioned. "You said earlier, when I mentioned the woman. Do you know her?" "I just thought it might be a ghost is all." Ciel began to giggle. Yu, on the other hand, got very irritated. "I've had enough!" "Don't get mad! There really are ghosts here! It's called 'Fou' and it looks like a cute girl." "Fou?" "Actually Alma, she is the guardian deity. She guards the Asia branch; she was made by my great-grandfather." They stood in silence, when Alma said, "I met her once, a long time ago. When I was crying, because the synchro testing was painful…Could it be you were crying, Yu?" "I WAS NOT!" "You answered that quite quickly, Yu." Ciel teased. "Were you comforted by her?" "I SAID I WASN'T!" Yu then kicked Alma in his stomach, sending him flying a few feet. "DON'T GET SO FRIENDLY! YOU MAKE ME SICK! ALWAYS SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT!" Alma got off of the floor and kicked Yu in the stomach this time. "Stop it! Both of you! You haven't recovered completely!" Ciel yelled, but didn't get to close. From the looks of it they didn't hear her. "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! ALWAYS SCOWLING LIKE A PESIMIST! AND HERE I WAS THINKING, I'D MADE A NEW FRIEND! TOO BAD YOU'RE JUTS A KILLJOY!" "Try saying that again." Yu said taking off his shirt, revealing more bandages. "Heh, I'll say it a million times if I have to!" Alma smacked, also taking off his shirt, revealing more bandages as well. They both got ready to punch, "YOU LITTLE PESSIMIST!" Both of their knuckles smashed together making all of their other wounds gush blood. "Time…Out…" Yu managed. "I… agree…" Alma whispered. "Boys… I'll never understand them." Ciel said. Making all three of them laugh.

* * *

**Like I said it maybe drawn out.**


	5. Nice, Know-it-all

**They were sleeping in the room they always sleep in, though Yu sometimes locks Alma out, and lets Ciel in. She slept in a chair, where she felt most comfortable, and both of them slept on medical beds. Though it seemed like a normal morning it wasn't.**

* * *

Yu had awoken from a dream, and looked around the room. He saw that annoying, little boy, who followed him everywhere. He then turned his attention to the nice, know-it-all. She was crying; her hands were covering her face and forehead. "Ciel?" He mumbled. He got up from is bed and headed towards her. "No, don't." H stopped, but only for a second, and he kept walking toward her. He stopped and kneeled at her feet, "Ciel, are you ok?" Blood then dipped from her hands as she laid them down on her knees. "Tell me what's wrong with me." Crosses had formed a straight across her forehead. "Alma wake up! Go get Doctor Edgar." "Yu…" she sobbed. He put his arms around her. "Ciel." He stroked her soft red hair with his hand. Edgar and Twi came rushing into the room. "She…" Edgar turned to Twi. "Twi…" She cleared her throat, "Bandages, Doctor Edgar. She needs bandages." Alma rushed to get Ciel bandages for her forehead. When Yu had come out from hugging her, he saw that her once snow white skin had turned into a dark gray colour. "What's happened to her?" They both were silent.

"She's a Noah." Alma heard through the stethoscope. "So what?" "We have to exterminate her. She's a threat." "In what way, is my niece a treat to the Order?" Edgar yelled. "She could develop a sense to kill us all. The Earl could contact her for information of what we're doing. She exceeds intelligence over a sixteen year old. And it really helps, when you treat her like real personnel." There was silence. "Five weeks, that's what the council gives her."

Everyday, they visit the womb room first thing in the morning. "WOW!" Alma said, "IT'S FREEZING." "Well it's winter. You guys." "Eh? Who's that?" "Not wh-" "There's a guy called 'Winter' in the outside world, and he's the one that freezes everything." Alma interrupted. "W-W-What an asshole." _They're technically still kids…So let them be_, Ciel thought. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO HIM! GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE!" Alma yelled, sprinting about. Then he slipped, making both Yu and Ciel laugh extremely hard. Alma then frowned,_ It's five weeks till Ciel's extermination…what to tell her and Yu._

They then call each name, and Alma talks about nothing and everything to the ones who have yet to awaken. _Alma rambles on and on and on. _Ciel thought. _Sure talks a lot._ Yu thought. Yu and Ciel sat side by side, watching Alma blab his mouth off. Yu looked over to his left side, "What do you want? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" "Alma! Something's wrong with Yu!"


	6. The New Road

**Here we go, amost to the good parts. (If notning has been goo for you already. Wow i really suck at doing this.)**

* * *

"Since when has he been seeing illusions?" One of the Fathers of the church had come to discus Yu's "problem". "Lenny, you're his monitor! What've you been doing?" "I'm sorry, Father." "The curse obstructing the regenerating system has become attached to his limbs. It's too late to fix it." Twi said. "We've come so far and yet…What did Yu see?" The Father had a sad expression upon his face. "Those "unfamiliar faces" and "unfamiliar places". He's been seeing them in his dreams, lately." Edgar answered. "Does that mean… it's progressing?" A scientist questioned. "It's only a matter of time before he looses his sense of reason. Just like those children from long ago." There was silence after the last sentence was said, "We only have one choice. We freeze and dispose of the test subject, "Yu". And we exterminate Ciel Marian, sooner than the time given."

"What are they saying?" Ciel was getting impatient, "Alma." He turned to Ciel. I think I need to tell you and Yu something together. He took her hand and ran to the kitchen. "What would Yu be doing here?" Ciel questioned. Alma didn't answer. "Please give me some medicine." Alma asked. "Where's Yu today?" "Yu's been quarantined." "Ok, cheer up you two! I'm sure the doctors will fix him right up! How about some mayonnaise, Alma." Alma looked behind the counters and saw a fish. It had the head of a horse, body of a fish, and hands of a person. "What's that?" Ciel asked. "Ah, that's a fish from the ouside. They found it in the irrigation canal…" " ," Alma sighed, and he looked as if he was thinking real hard.

"Are you thinking about that "fish" they found? Or the irrigational canal?" Alma stopped walking, "The fish." "Oh." Ciel then slammed Alma up against the wall, "What did you hear?" "Huh?" "WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" Alma looked down, "Yu is to be frozen and disposed of. You, Ciel, are to be exterminated." Ciel stepped back. "For what?" "You are a Noah." "N-Noah?" "Yes, my dear child." They both saw a man. "You're the Earl." "Ha-ha. You know a lot about me I hear." She wanted to die, and not to at the same time. "You can come with me, and you can live. Stay and you'll surely die." "Don't go Ciel. Please." Ciel turned to Alma, "This is my only other chance for a family." "We are your family, me, Yu, Edgar, Twi, the Order. Why can't you see that?" Ciel though for a second, "Do you want me to die?" "Ooh- really harsh question, Ciel." The Earl sang. "No." Ciel hugged Alma, "Tell Yu 'I love him.' And Alma, I love you, too." She walked backwards slowly and turned, took the Earls hand.

And left the Asia Branch.


	7. From Noah to Exorcist

**Ciel's Journey really begins now.**

* * *

**Four Years Later…**

Ciel sat at the table with her "family". A pencil was slipping out of her mouth, as she slept. "Ciel, you're supposed to be doing my homework!" Ciel awoke with a start, and the pencil completely fell from her mouth. "I'm only ten and you're forcing me to do Algebra 1 homework, Road?" Road got completely mad from this comment, "The faster you finish it, the quicker I will get to play." Ciel sighed, "How is this supposed to help you then. You're the student; it's your homework, SO LEARN SOMETHING!" Ciel jumped out of the seat. Everyone at the table fell silent. Ciel walked out of the room, and into the hallway. "Now, now, Ciel. We all work on her homework, so pitch your fill in." Ciel turned to the man with the top hat, "How do you put up with it, Tyki?" Tyki chucked, "Well I haven't actually done school either." Ciel laughed, "So how are you supposed to know the answers?" Tyki smiled, "I don't know." Ciel frowned and slammed her back against the wall, slid down, and sat down. "I hate being here." Tyki sat next to Ciel, "Don't say that. The Noah of Affection, hates being here? Even when everybody love her?" Ciel scoffed, "Yes. I hate being here because their not here." Tyki looked at Ciel, "You miss those two boys? What were their names, Yu and Alma?" "Yes." "Why do you hate being here?" "She stood up, "I can't be here anymore! I hate doing Road's homework. I hate using akuma to kill people. I hate being a Noah." Tyki laughed, "Who could hate having both a light and dark side?" "Me." Ciel looked at Tyki very seriously. "Go if you can't stand to stay here. I've already fulfilled my promise." "What promise?" Tyki stood up in silence. Ciel got frustrated at this. "Tyki Mikk, what promise?" "This is a conversation for another time." "Fine." "Are you going to leave?" "Not yet, they still might want to kill me…" "In time, I guess." And Tyki left. Ciel walked back to the diner room. This is her life for now.

"That's horrible. I can't do it." Ciel stood side by side with the Earl. "Command this akuma to kill those humans." Tears streamed down her face, "I can't." "Why?" Tears kept flowing down her face, "Because… Because…" _Get on with it… Say I'm going to become an exorcist. _"Because?" "Because… I want… t-t-to…" She sobbed, "God wouldn't want me to, because I will, and should be, an exorcist!" She crossed her arms across her chest and fell backwards, straight through the ground. This is her Noah ability. Since her representation is Affection, she can go through things, like Tyki, but if she chooses, she can appear just about anywhere she wants, coming and going through the ground.

_Yu, I will find you._ That's all she wanted.

She was falling down, face first instead of coming up out of the ground. She has a lot of work to do on mastering that ability. Then she fell, on a bed, on someone. "Oh my God, I'm terribly sorry." She said. "What the hell." Is what she heard. She looked up to a fourteen year old boy. He had long bluish-black hair, dark blue eyes, and a girly look to him. "Yu?" "Ciel?" Yu sat up to hug his long lost friend. "Uhhh… Kanda Who's that?" A boy around Yu's age came in the room. Yu and Ciel pulled out of the hug, though it still looked awkward for them. "Daisya, this is Ciel."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Her first kiss went a little like this

**I** **know that this is the moment I've been waiting for...How about you guys?**

* * *

Ciel sat on Yu's bed, blushing from their ridiculous reunion. She turned to Yu, "So what's with the name 'Kanda'?" He looked down, probably from an explanation. "I don't like using 'Yu'." She scoffed, "That's the best you could come up with." He looked confused. "I'll just drop it, Kanda." She snapped. She was happy to see him again, but was a tad angered that he didn't use 'Yu' anymore." General Tiedoll came back into the room, "The Order sounded happy that you returned from your long, err, leave." Ciel bit her lip. "They're also attempting to contact your father. They want you to become his disciple."

"What the fuck?" Ciel said, "Oh, excuse me. I mean, "Why do they want to send me to hell, and for me to attempt to kill my father?" Kanda snickered at this comment. "Have you actually met my jerk of a father?" Daisya piped up, "I've met him once." "And what is your opinion?" "She has no right to call her father a jerk, General Tiedoll." "Acting all goody-two-shoes, Daisya?" Kanda snapped, obviously protecting Ciel. "Yea, just for the general's hot daughter." Kanda jumped up, "Don't say that." "Y-Kanda, let's not kill anyone ok?" Ciel grabbed his hand, pulling him back down. "This is what the Order called on." Tiedoll chimed. "So either become my father's disciple or a science sortie." Tiedoll chucked, "Yes." "Oh sure, it's that easy. I have to be able to synchronize with innocence." "You already are." Tiedoll pulled out a glowing figure. It glowed brighter and brighter the closer it came to Ciel. Tiedoll placed it in Ciel's hand. "It's mine?" "Yes, it's yours. Of course you'll have to go meet the Order and have your innocence made into a weapon." "I can always be mad at my father, right." Tiedoll laughed, "As long as you want."

Ciel sat on Kanda's bed thinking. _Weapon…Weapon… What kind of weapon?_ "What are you doing?" Ciel snapped out of her train of thought, "Thinking." He scoffed, "About what?" "A weapon, to use as my innocence." "Don't pick anything stupid." "What's your version of stupid?" "A bow and arrows-" "That's what I was thinking of using. Baka." "You're calling yourself names?" "Urgh!" She stood up, _He's gotten meaner. _"What are you thinking now?" "That you've become a real ass. What are you thinking?" "That you've become stronger, feistier, and sexier." "What?" "What?" "Did you just call me sexy?" "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She was really getting mad at him, but not like a normal mad, like a "love" and "funny" mad. "You really piss me off." Ciel got up off his bed and started to leave out the door, but her just grabbed her wrist. "What?" "What?" "Uh! Yu Kanda, you let me go this instant!" He pulled her closer, "'Yu Kanda'" "Yes…" She was blushing incredibly hard, now that Kanda brought her so close. "It's a combination of your new and old name, since I can't remember to say Kanda half the time." She was trying to avoid his eye contact, which was a very seducing look. She then looked in his eyes, "Are you trying to seduce me? If you are, it's working. Though let me tell you this, I will always be four years younger than you." Kanda just smiled, "But… if you think about it mentally, you'll always be older." She smiled, but as she did, he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes as Kanda let his grip on her go, and she slipped her arms around his neck, and his lips touched hers.

* * *

**Yea! I'm so happy tha I've done this chapter. Uhhh now I have to finish homework, BUT I hope it snows so I can write some more tomorrow!**


	9. Entering the Order

Their kiss lasted a few minutes, surprisingly Tiedoll nor did Daisya see them. Finally Ciel pulled away, and she couldn't help but smile. "Does this mean…" "Yes." She replied, as a silent agreement about starting a relationship. "I know this might ruin the mood," she said, "But where's Alma? Uncle Edgar, Aunt Twi?" She looked in his eyes. He hated needing to answer this. "They all umm…" "Is it bad?" "It's bad." She looked away. "Save it for when I'm having a really bad day." Daisya peaked into the room, "So, what ya' talking about?" Ciel smiled and Kanda scowled. "Do you have to know nosy?" "Yes." Ciel snickered. "Why don't you go do something?" "I am doing something. The old man wants you two to know we're leaving fro the Order, now." "What!"

They traveled for days, which gave Kanda and Ciel time to catch up. "So, instead of a bad day, tell me that bad stuff now." "I don't want to." Silence. "Kanda, are they… Are they dead?" Silence. She stopped walking. "Oh My God. They're dead, aren't they?" Kanda stopped walking and went back to her. He grabbed her arm and kept walking. "They're dead because something went wrong." He didn't look her in the eyes. "You're such a bad ass." She changed her direction of the conversation. She tried to stay strong, like Kanda had called her, strong. He smiled and chuckled, "Like you aren't." She smiled back.

"The Black Order." She stared at the tall black building. As they were let in the Black Order, Tiedoll explained the basics. "This is the Main Headquarters. The main objective of the Order is to: collect innocence, find and train accommodators, locate the Heart, and defeat the Earl and the Noah Clan." Kanda and Ciel both glanced at each other then kept walking. "Oh, Komui, this is our new exorcist, Ciel Marian." The man named Komui looked at her with fascination, "A Marian." Ciel was confused, "Is that a bad thing?" "No not at all! Come. Good to see you Tiedoll. You too, Kanda and Daisya." They started walking away from each other. Kanda's hand was in Ciel's, but as they walked way they slipped out of each others. Ciel started walking, then turned around and started walking backwards, "Yu Kanda!" Ciel yelled. He turned around to face her, and also walking backwards. She smiled and mouthed, "I'll see you again." He laughed and mouthed, "You do that." Ciel giggled, turned back, and followed Komui.

"We will first take your innocence and make it into a weapon. What will your weapon be?" "A bow and arrows." He chuckled. "That will be challenging." "Well, I've heard you guys can do anything." "That's just about right." He entered the Science Section, "Who's that, Brother?" A girl about twelve came over to Komui. "Lenalee, this is Ciel. Ciel Marian." "Marian? As in, Cross Marian?" "Yea." "Ok. Let's stop taking about my father alright. I know he's a lost cause but "hello!" his daughter, standing right here!" They both looked stunned, "I'm sorry I snapped but my philosophy is I'm the only person allowed to talk about my father. But you're free to talk about him when I'm not around." Ciel was not worried about people stabbing her father in the back.


	10. Perfect Synchro

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

A few days later, Ciel's innocence had been formed into a weapon. "We must go see Hevlaska." "Who?" Ciel followed Komui onto an "elevator", if you can call it that. "Hevlaska will determine what your synchro rate is with your innocence, even though you haven't actually trained with it yet." The scenery got darker and darker as they descended. A huge person, as Ciel saw her, appeared. "Show me your innocence." Ciel was picked up by Hevlaska. "What are you?" Ciel questioned. "I should be asking you that question." Hevlaska answered. "What?" "Ciel Marian, You are a Noah. Everyone here in the Black Order knows. Though you are frightened of us, you are one of us. If you have one false turn and betray your innocence or God, you will not become a Fallen One. That is what makes you different than us." "A Fallen One. A Fallen One is formed two ways: a person who is not an accommodator attempting to force themselves to synchronize with an innocence shard and failing or an exorcist betrays the will of God and the innocence." Hevlaska chuckled, "You are very knowledgeable, but that is your downfall. You, Ciel Marian, will have a choice, a life changing choice. One of four is your way. One the destroyer of time, one your best friend, one who betrayed you but one you still love, and The Musician. These will change the fate of the world." "Who are these people, and what do they have to do with me? What happens if I make the wrong choice?" "For once, you do not have the knowledge to support yourself." Ciel scoffed. "Hevlaska's predictions are never wrong, Ciel." Komui said. "Great! I know my future and I'm extremely confused about it!"

"I will now test your synchro rate." "Go ahead." Hevlaska touched her forehead to Ciel's and had one "hand" in her bow. "2%. 5%. 10%. 17%. 25%. 27%. 33%. 40%. 50%. 55%. 65%. 67%. 74%. 78%. 85%. 91%. 95%. 99%. Your synchro rate is 99%. You are near perfection." "Even if you haven't trained yet? That is extremely odd." Komui was very perplexed. "Oh well."

Ciel snuck her way back down to see Hevlaska. Helaska chuckled as soon as she saw Ciel. "I knew you would be back." "Explain to me one thing. What did that prophecy mean?" Hevlaska frowned, "You must figure that out for yourself…" "The destroyer of time? Who's that? Kanda is obviously one of my choices, and The Musician. I've heard the Earl talk about him. I've also met him once, but…" Ciel fell into silence. "You and Arcus will do great things together." "Is that another prophecy I won't understand?" "Most likely." Ciel laughed. The golem she had in her pocket chirped to life. "Ciel," Komui's voice said, sounding a little peeved. "I need you to come back up. General Cross is here. You will start your discipleship today." Ciel groaned. _I'm walking into the flames of hell._

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up soon. I hope it snows tonight so i can update this story(like fifty times, cause this story is far from through you guys.) and possibly start by Black Butler one (which might be in first person unlike this one.)**


	11. The boy with the mark of evil

**New Chapter Up! And Introducing a main character**

* * *

Ciel and her father didn't look each other in their eyes, hug, or talk. "You two have to talk at one point, you're going to spend the next four years together." Ciel and Cross both groaned at Komui's remark. "Well one of you need to say something to the other." "Ok," Ciel started, "Why the hell did you let my mother die?" "What?" Ciel's face got hotter, from anger. "My mother died because you weren't there to save her." Cross scoffed, "She meant nothing to me." "Am I nothing to you?" "I haven't decided yet." "Women are just items to you aren't they; flings, one night stands." "You are a smart kid." Ciel shook her head, "You disgust me."

* * *

On Christmas Eve that year, Ciel was staying with Mother and Ba-Ba, supporters of the Order. Her father had gone "out". She still hadn't forgiven her father, from the first day to when she dies, she vowed to hate him. There was then a knock at Mother's door. Mother quickly opened the door. "Mother…" Ciel stopped eating the ramen noodles, and looked at the door. Her father stood with a child in his arms. "Who the hell is that? Is that another one of your children?" "Nip it, Ciel." Ciel followed her father and Mother as they went into the room. Before she was able to get in the room, Cross shot the door. "Jerk!" Ciel sat at the table eating her ramen, wondering why the child was screaming half the time.

_That was the boy who had turned his loved one into an akuma._ All Ciel heard was screams coming out of the room for the next few days. "Mother? What's wrong with that child?" Mother turned to Ciel. "I don't know what's wrong with that boy." Ciel went over to the door, "I don't think your father would want you in there." Ciel scoffed, "Screw him." She opened the door. Her father looked at her mad, but then looked away as if he didn't care. Ciel went to a chair in the back of the small room. The boy started to scream again.

_The right side of his face, which was spit open, swelled an angry red. At first some couldn't even recognize him…The pain continued for the boy over more than a month. He even lost his voice from screaming out so much. The more serious affliction was his heart. _Ciel sat in the chair, watching the boy. Mother came into the room, and looked at the soup that was never touched. "It's useless. He won't touch it." Ciel grabbed hold of the enlarged Timcanpy. "He's still a child, you know. You can feed it to him." Cross looked disgusted at this remark. "You want me to… Like a woman, blow on it like Fu-Fu and feed it to him like Ah-Um. Is that what you're saying?" "Think of it like you making up for the time you missed with me!" Ciel chimed; obviously Ciel was happy that her father was upset. "Just so we're clear, I'm your patron and not a supporter of "The 14th, you know. Ciel looked at Mother, "This is the host that took 30 years to finally find. Is it really ok if he dies?" Ciel knew that Cross had taken that into an account. "I've never thought of him as a child." Cross finally said. "Neah died more than 30 years ago… Why is a 10 year old brat like that the host?" Cross lowered his gaze. "I… I have no idea how to care for a child." "Yeah. Just look at me." Ciel said, but after she did, Timcanpy bit her. "…But the "Allen" that appeared in front of Mana… It was that boy, right? Would it have been better if the host had been some sleazy bastard?" Cross looked dumbfounded at Mother. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Ciel couldn't help but laugh. She would be able to black mail him with that.

* * *

**Some came from chapter 206 in man.**


	12. Helping Allen let go

**I am going to renew my statement of not owning any characters but Sofia and Ciel. This contains segments of ch. 206 and "Little Wonders" By Rob Thomas. **

* * *

Over the next few months Allen never spoke, not once. Ciel's father had to cook, clean, and feed Allen. Ciel did nothing for the boy, except watch over him while everyone slept. She stayed in his room, by eating, sitting, and sleeping in a chair. Allen never spoke a word; he just looked as if he was drowning. Drowning in dread, dread over turning his loved one into an akuma.

Ciel sat in the chair, and flinched as her father opened the door. "You scared me," she said. He sat in the chair next to hers, "Aren't I supposed to scare you?" "Is that irony?" He chuckled. He stared to stare at Allen as well. "So you loved Mana that much, huh?" Ciel began; _I wish I loved my father that much. If it was Cross._ "Come on Allen. Do you remember what Mana said? "Never stand still. Always keep walking."" "Mana…" Ciel stood up in surprise. "You spoke. He spoke! Dad, he spoke!" "Mana…Where is Mana?" He mumbled. Cross walked out of the room. Mother was sitting at the table, drinking wine and smoking. "Allen spoke." Mother's face lit up, "Isn't that wonderful?! Come on sit down! Have a glass." Ciel walked out of the room, "He's speaking like Mana." "How?" Mother said. "Mana Walker was a very polite man." Ciel stared. "That impertinence…" Cross started, "That vile mouth is the total opposite of Mana!" Cross slammed into the table. Mother looked started, "Well… As long as that boy lives, isn't that fine? Isn't he a vessel that'll be swallowed up and erased by "The 14th someday? Until that time, if you hold him together with memories of Mana, it's a little better than treating him as someone that's just going to die, don't you think?" "He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his love interests. He doesn't give a damn about Allen!" Cross sat there for a moment, possibly thinking. The he spoke up, "…You're right, Mother." As if he didn't hear anything Ciel said, he took the bottle of wine and guzzled it down. Ciel rolled her eyes. Mother looked angered that he gulped it down as if it was water. "Once Neah is reborn it'll be so long to that brat. What happens to "Allen", the hell if I care?" Cross stood up up and shouted, "Alright! We're gonna drink tonight! Ba-Ba! Bring all the liquor that Mother's been hiding!" Mother stood up, looking angry yet tickled. Ciel wanted no part in that, and Mother wouldn't let her drink, so she went back into the room "Allen".

Allen watched as Ciel came into the room, and shut the door. "Sorry about him. He's a bit of…. Well, never mind." Ciel sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm Ciel. Ciel Marian, the daughter of the soon-to-be-drunk-jerk, Cross Marian." The boy just nodded. "Allen." He just looked up and stared. She could see that Allen was still shaken up about…well. Ciel sang a song, a song that her mother would sing her to sleep with… "Let it go,

Let it roll right off your shoulder. Don't you know the hardest part is over? Let it in, let your clarity define you. In the end we will only just remember how it feels Our lives are made In these small hours These little wonders, These twists & turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain. Let it slide, Let your troubles fall behind you. Let it shine until you feel it all around you, and I don't mind. If it's me you need to turn to we'll get by. It's the heart that really matters in the end our lives are made in these small hours. These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain." Allen looked a Ciel and smiled, "I will keep walking, for Mana." Ciel also smiled, "Well, that's a start!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 13 will be up soon.**


	13. Discipleship

**Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. First I had tons of homework, then Writers Block.**

* * *

Ciel, Allen, and Cross soon left Mother's home, after Allen got better. As they traveled they had some complications.

Cross would leave Allen and Ciel to pay his debts. Ciel would work in restaurants, while Allen would do whatever work he could. Though when they got the money to pay the debts they knew about, Cross would then have a ton of new ones. When ever they would catch a break, new problems for them would form. "He's-he's…URGH!" Ciel complained every time Cross would turn up with a new debt. Though, Cross started to pay a lot more attention to Ciel. Noah's memory was starting to affect her. Every once and a while her skin colour would change to that special colour and the stigmata would form without Ciel noticing. This effected her for the four years of her discipleship with Cross. That morning that Ciel's marking of a Noah formed it established a bond that for the rest of her life, until she vows to only follow the Earl, that she every year on that day, she will loose herself, and the Noah would take over.

For those four years Allen did not understand what was happening to Ciel. Cross would hold her down as he once did Allen. She looses herself to where the Noah makes her want to kill, just like the other Noahs. She would struggle against him until she became tired and would fall asleep due to fatigue. "Watch her." Cross would attempt to leave the room, but every time he did Allen would ask, "Master? What's happening to her?" Cross would not look at him at all, and leave the room. The next morning she would not even remember that it happened. Though, after the two years, she knew something was happening to her.

Since she started her discipleship earlier than Allen, Ciel got to leave earlier. "You're so lucky." Allen said. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

The night before she was to depart, she was sitting in a chair facing toward the window. She was gazing out because of the beautiful view. She looked up when she saw her father coming up behind her with a hammer in his hand. "If you're going to hit me with that answer my two questions." Cross sighed as he lowered the hammer. She turned the chair around to face him. She back down and sighed, but she also started to tear up. " Neah… Was he The Mu-" "Yes." "Oh." She started to cry for she knew half of her prophecy now. "And, it's strange. I've met him, I… Have memories of meeting him. Why is that?" Cross grabbed the chair closest to him, and sat in it. "You, Ciel, are a reincarnation of a girl named Alexandria. She was the lover of Neah. She betrayed him in his last moments of life for their friend." Ciel was crying real heavy now, "So… You're saying I have her memories?" He grunted, "Yes", in response. She was sobbing. "One more question. Will he kill me when he wakes up within Allen?" He got up and raised his hammer, "Yes." She stared at him with such a look it scared him. "I've lost the enthusiasm to knock you out. Beside, you're falling asleep anyway." Ciel was falling asleep very fast and soon she noticed it was morning, and Cross and Allen were gone.


	14. Reunion with family

It had been about two days since Cross left her behind to find the order. She was traveling alone, and for once, and she loved it. She relished in the silence she had. In fact, she was enjoying it a little bit too much. Though she knew that silence is not what she will find at the Order. All she could think about was being an exorcist at the Order with Kanda. She knew she had a long shot being with him, but she loved him. She thought this because she didn't think he would like her anymore because he's eighteen now. _But wait_, she thought, _He's technically eight!_ She laughed silently as she remembered the last time she saw him, and then she remembered their ridiculous reunion.

She looked up toward the order. She spotted golems flying everywhere. One spotted her and closed in its view.

"Hey, Brother. It's Ciel." Komui looked at the screen. "Ok, let her in."

"Komui." Ciel nodded in hello. "Ciel, It's so good to see you again. How have you been? And how was your time with your father?" Ciel hinted sarcasm in Komui's voice, obviously teasing her. "I've been completely fine, and it went perfectly." Ciel replied, with a little too much sarcasm. "Oh!" Ciel started to dig through the bag on her shoulder, "Cross told me to give this to you." She handed Komui a letter. "He did?" "Not really." Ciel remembered when she woke up she saw all her hard earned money was missing and a note was beside her empty wallet.

_Ciel, _it read, _I want you to take this letter to Komui. Don't read it, because you will probably have no interest in reading it anyway. _

Ciel scoffed at this statement, "That statement on the note made me want to read it more." Ciel walked along side Komui. "I want to put you on an assignment straight away tomorrow, if I can." Ciel was shocked, "But I just got here!" Komui turned, "It's more of a personal assignment." Ciel stared, "For you or me?" "Mainly you. I want you to go to the Asian Branch." Ciel stopped breathing, "There?" Komui chuckled, "Unless you don't want to." "Why would I go there though?" "To give the Branch Chief a letter." "What?! Can't you just mail it to him or call him up?" Komui scoffed, "I really want you to visit there. Maybe you'll see some… familiar faces." _Kanda._ She immediately thought and said, "I'll go." "Good."

She traveled, and she defeated akuma on her way there. "Noah-sama, why are you fighting along side the exorcists?" She would never answer. Soon she lost count of how many akuma asked her that.

"Why are you here?" The door asked. "I'm an exorcist, from the Main Branch. Komui Lee sent me to give a letter to the Branch Chief." The door hesitated for a moment, and then a figure appeared from it. "Ciel?" The figure asked. Ciel went forward, she then soon recognized this figure, and she started to cry. "Fou!" She ran to Fou and hugged her tight. "Oh Fou, have I've missed you!" Fou laughed lightly, "You said you needed to give a letter to Baka Bak?" "Baka…Bak…" Ciel questioned this, "Who?" Fou scoffed at Ciel's ignorance. "Come on."

"The Great and Mighty One?" Ciel asked Fou. "That what Baka Bak calls himself. "Oh." Ciel couldn't actually remember a Bak in her memories, but she felt like she knew him. "Chief? Baka Bak!" Fou yelled through the door. "What1 I'm working!" "Of course you are." Fou opened the door and went straight in. Ciel walked in following. "Bak. Ciel's here." Suddenly Ciel remembered Bak. Her "Onii-san as she called him when they were kids, or rather when she was six and he was twenty-one. "Bak." Warm tears streamed down her face. He and Fou were the only two family members she felt like she had left. He got up from his chair and walked over to her. He stopped right in front of her. She looked up at Bak. "I thought you were dead." She hugged him as she did when she was little. "It's so good to see you, Seal." She giggled at her six-year-old nickname.


	15. Reunion with Kanda

**I have now decided to write longer chapters, to fit even more juicy information. Jk. :)**

* * *

Ciel couldn't believe his words. Bak explained what happened to Alma and Kanda after she had left. She knew Kanda couldn't or wouldn't, or rather she just couldn't believe that Kanda could kill their best friend. _Be strong. Be strong._ She kept telling herself this, "Everyone's dead but him and you two." Ciel was in a state of shock knowing that Alma… A tear fell down her face but she wiped it quickly. "I need to go back to H.Q. now." Bak looked confused, "Why? You can stay here if you want, and serve missions from here." Ciel scoffed, "Bak, you should know that won't work. Besides, when I get back to Headquarters I can kill my boyfriend for not actually telling me the truth." Ciel turn and snatched her stuff. "Boy…Friend…" Bak started to flip out. He started yelling at Fou, then Ciel, then Fou. "Onii-san calm down. It's not like we're having sex." She knew this line would freak Bak out even more, and it did.

She stopped at a restaurant on her way back to the H.Q. "Earl Gray Tea." That's her drink of choice, and she usually guzzles it down even if it's boiling. Today she just set it under her face and let the steam rise to her face. She then stared down at her tea. "Is this seat taken, Ciel?" She sighed, "No." The "gentleman" as she would like to call him sat down. "It's really good to see you again." "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your…" She searched for the right words, but could only come up with, "…friends, Tyki Mikk." Tyki scoffed, "I'm on duty for the Earl." "That explains it. What's your mission? To recruit me back to the Noahs?" Tyki smiled, "That's half of it." "Well you can take that, yourself, and the Noahs to hell for all I care." Tyki rolled his eyes at this, but he caught his eye on something Ciel had. He grabbed her hand and looked dead at the big rock on her finger. "Are you engaged?" Ciel took her hand back, "Ha! I wish, but I'd probably kill my fiancé for not telling me the truth about our best friend. No sorry, I was supposed to be my mother's." "Sofia Garcia?" "Yes." Ciel stared at the two karat diamond on her ring finger.

* * *

The day she woke up and found the note her father left, a ring was on top of the letter she was to give to Komui.

The full note said:

_Ciel, Take this letter to Komui. Don't read it, because you will probably have no interest in reading it anyway. It is my word that Allen will come to the Order in due time. There is also a ring on top of it. This…_Ciel could see the hesitation in the writing…_was for your mother; for the next time I saw her. I just said those things at the Order when I received you as a student just to keep my rep. __**Like he has one, **_Ciel thought as she laid the note back down. She slipped the ring on her finger, and vowed to keep it on forever.

* * *

"You're really going to keep it?" "It's not like the ring is a puppy, Tyki." He scoffed, "But you could get some money off of it." Ciel jumped out in front of Tyki while he walked, "What the hell! You're just like Cross." She walked backwards for awhile so she could see Tyki in the face. She was so perplexed, so she stopped waking. Tyki also stopped walking, "What?" "Aren't you going to even attempt to kill me, Tyki?" He scoffed, "That's not really possible." "Why? Is it because of "the race"?" She air quoted "the race". "Mostly, and not because of our ability to be immortal, but because of your representation." "Affection?" "When someone is around you, they get a good feeling. So it's impossible for someone to kill you when they're around you. Haven't you noticed that boyfriend of your's is nicer around you?" Ciel didn't actually think of this till now. "But hey, Ciel. It doesn't work on akuma." "Great, my worst fear."

* * *

_Nobody can kill me,_ was all Ciel could think about when returning to the Order. "Hey Ciel," she looked over to see Reever, "Chief wants to see you after he gets finished talking to Kanda." "Kanda?"

She sat in that chair for hours beside Reever's desk. "What could Komui be talking about that lasts," she glanced at Reever, who was now asleep. She groaned, for she knew it was at least one in the morning. She felt herself starting to drift asleep, and she did fall asleep.

She woke up when she felt someone pick her up. She opened her eyes just a little to see who it was. "Kanda." She mumbled, "I'm gong to kill you." He chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to be happy to see me. He possibly was taking her to him room to sleep, but she didn't know, she didn't care she was too tired. Or maybe she was acting?

* * *

He took Ciel up to the room that Komui told him was her room. The long talk was only about Ciel's "Noah Issue". Kanda must be with her during that time holding her down against her will, hoping she will not get away and kill loads of people in the process. No pressure. He laid her on the bed and began to leave. "Aren't you going to stay?" He turned to look at her. "If I did I don't think I could control myself." "From what." She said as she got up from the bed. She had a very seductive smile on her face and Kanda could not take that look. "You're so odd." Ciel scoffed, "You're so mean." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She then whispered in his ear seductively, "You didn't tell me that you killed him." Kanda wrapped his arms around Ciel, and squeezed her body on his. She gasped at this. "How do you know that?" He whispered back. This time she wouldn't say "intuition", so she said the truth, "Komui sent me on a mission." "And?" "I saw Bak for the first time in eight years, and he told me for himself." Kanda pushed Ciel on the bed. "I think I need to punish you for going." "Really?" She giggled. "Really." He walked over to her, and ripped her button down white shirt right off, exposing her warm skin to the cold, rigid air. "I really liked that shirt." She frowned. "I'll get you a new one." She smiled. "Now where were we?" Kanda's line made Ciel laugh.

* * *

**Oh yeah. I'm doing pretty good considering I had a 2,000 word essay due this monday on Social Change. I was a bore. And mainly half of it is copied from wikipedia. lol**


	16. I Love You

**Several Days Later…**

Ciel was running. She was running toward the kitchen, where her hiding place was. She was going there to hide from Kanda. She kept dodging workers, finders, and exorcists, until she ran straight into Lenalee. Lenalee's work fell straight to the floor with her. Ciel also fell. "Sorry Lenalee!" Ciel got up quick and fled. Lenalee then got up, snatched her work fast, and ran after her. "Ciel! Ciel!" Ciel did not look behind, but kept running and fled into the kitchen. She went into Jerry's kitchen area and attempted to close the door before Lenalee came in, but failed at the attempt. Ciel closed the door right after Lenalee came in. "What the heck is up with you?" Ciel was breathing extremely hard. "I'm... hiding… from… Kanda…" Lenalee was shocked, "Why?" Ciel chuckled. "It would be stupid to you." Jerry walked over with a glass of water. "She's been doing this for days." Ciel nodded and smiled, "Thanks' Jerry. Now I have to find a new place to hide everyday." Lenalee scoffed, "You can't keep hiding from Kanda! What if you get assigned with him on a mission?" Ciel looked like she was considering the thought. "Right." She sighed and sat in a chair. "I had to come back to the Main Branch." She banged her head on the table, while laying it down. "Ow." Lenalee chuckled, "What happened?" "Oh boy… You had to ask."

* * *

…Kanda wrapped his arms around Ciel, and squeezed her body on his. She gasped at this. "How do you know that?" He whispered back. This time she wouldn't say "intuition", so she said the truth, "Komui sent me on a mission." "And?" "I saw Bak for the first time in eight years, and he told me for himself." Kanda pushed Ciel on the bed. "I think I need to punish you for going." "Really?" She giggled. "Really." He walked over to her, and ripped her button down white shirt right off, exposing her warm skin to the cold, rigid air. "I really liked that shirt." She frowned. "I'll get you a new one." She smiled. "Now where were we?" Kanda's line made Ciel laugh.

She was cold, yet her body was so close to his. She was very happy until he said three words. She quickly pushed him off of her. "What?" "No, Kanda! No! You can't say that to me!" He stared at her from the bed. "Why can't I?" "Sooner or later, you could…" She searched for the right words. "'You are very knowledgeable, but that is your downfall. You, Ciel Marian, will have a choice, a life changing choice. One of four is your way. One the destroyer of time, one your best friend, one who betrayed you but one you still love, and The Musician. These will change the fate of the world.'" She said this quietly to herself and then grabbed her exorcist jacket. "Wait, Ciel!" She wrapped the jacket around her, and she ran to her hiding place, Jerry's kitchen.

* * *

"That's it." Lenalee's face looked so shocked, "He said 'I- '" Ciel put her hand up to stop Lenalee. "Everyone who says 'I love you' to me, die." Lenalee gasped, "But Kanda can't -" Ciel shook her head. "Oh, Ciel." Jerry stood, "At least he'll die loving you, girl!" "What?" "Wouldn't you rather people love you when they die and tell you about it before they do?" "No. I would rather they keep it to themselves because they might live longer." "Ciel." She turned her attention to the door of the kitchen. She saw Kanda first and then Komui. "I need to talk to you and Kanda alone, Ciel." Her body got chills, and she started to shake.

* * *

They made their way to an examination room. They stood looking at each other. "Ciel, Kanda-" "Let me take a wild guess." Ciel said, "Kanda has a chance of dying. He can activate Ascending Flower which would allow him to-to-act-activate-Triple Illusion, which- which would allow him to-to-" She started to cry, "Drastically increase his speed and strength at the cost of some of his life. From there he-he can- go to Fourth and Fifth Allusion." She looked at Komui, "Is that right?" Komui sighed, "With one add on." Kanda did not flinch at this nor did he look at Ciel. Though he did after Komui said this, "Ciel is subjected to feel your pain, Kanda." Ciel groaned aloud. Kanda growled, "Suck it up Ciel!" She looked at Kanda, "Suck it up? Do you think that's what I've been doing for the past sixteen years?" Kanda stood, with no response. "For the past sixteen years I have been frustrated with Cross for not saving my mother. I became slightly irritated when Bak didn't want me to date you. I completely understand now!" "Sometime it's better to tell a lie, than deliver the painful truth." "I'd rather know the painful truth." "Ok, the truth is that I love you Ciel Marian! I love you and you can't do anything about me not loving you!" Kanda grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "You can't do anything about me dying or anybody else for that matter. I love you Ciel Marian, just love me back." Tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing hard, "I-I lov-love you- Yu Kanda."


	17. Allen's Entrance to the Order

**Allen's Back!**

* * *

She stood in front of Komui. "Oh, come on! Please let me go on this mission!" She had been stuck in headquarters for nearly two months. "No, I only need Kanda on this one." He stood up from his desk and led her out, "You can do some very productive things here at headquarters. I mainly mean helping out in the science section." Before he had a chance to say this, she was already helping Reever with his work and receiving some in the process. She walked over to "her" desk in the science section and started working.

* * *

Kanda walked over to his girlfriend's desk. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to ask Komui if you could go with me." Ciel sighed, "I think Komui's a bit upset from when I told him that I hate when akuma ask me questions before they die." Kanda laughed. Ciel just shook her head and went back to work. Kanda just smiled and leaned to kiss her on her head, "Don't go crazy while I'm gone." Ciel laughed out loud at this, "Don't kill the finder, the people you need to talk to, just the akuma." She looked at him sternly. He just smiled, "Do you know just how much I love you?" Ciel laughed as she pushed her glasses up on her nose, "Get on with yourself." Kanda wasn't finished yet, so he leaned to whisper in her ear, "Oh and I still haven't finished your punishment." She had enough of him. "Yu Kanda," she said nearly laughing, "You leave right now on that mission before I bust you up from being a nuisance."

* * *

She sat at her desk. She wasn't working, but rather thinking. She was thinking about a very interesting science project she wanted to do. She wanted to make a replica of Timcanpy. Why? Even she didn't know.

For days she discarded the work Reever gave her. Eventually, she was able to do it.

* * *

Her new found golem flew above her. It was flying in loops, a sign, she thought, meant it was happy. "You need a name." The golem flew and sat on her head like Timcanpy does. She thought real hard, until she asked if it wanted girl or boy names. "Well?" The golem saw a pencil on the desk next to some paper, so it took the pencil in its tail and wrote "Boy" in very sloppy writing. "Well, I can give you a lot of those." She got out of her chair and started pacing, "Raven, Axel, Ace…" She continued to call out names until the golem stopped her. "Axel" it wrote. "Axel. OK well, Axel. I now have to finish the work I was doing." She didn't notice until she asked Reever, but had been 4 days she had been working on Axel, and that she needed to work fast.

Everybody but Ciel was looking at the monitors because a strange boy had wondered onto headquarters' ground. "Who is this kid?" Reever asked. "Lenalee?" "No idea, Reever." "No, no, no, you can't let outsiders come in here. Why didn't you stop him?" "Well Chief, this guy seems a little different than a normal outsider." "Look brother," Lenalee pointed out, "This boy is accompanied by Timcanpy." Ciel being outside the room and half-asleep by now did not hear anything. "Hello?" The monitors said, "I was sent here by General Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker. Is Ciel Marian here?" Komui walked half way out of the room so he could get a glimpse of Ciel to see if she was awake. "Johnny." Johnny went over to the Chief, "Go awake up Ciel so we can ask her about this Allen Walker." "Yes, Sir!" Komui turned his attention back to the boy named Allen, "So the General is still alive, well isn't that surprising." "Chief, what do you want me to do?" "Hmm, have gatekeeper take an examination, and then we will ask Ciel."

* * *

"Ciel, Chief needs you to wake up." Ciel shot up in her seat, "I'm up. I'm awake. What's going on?" "A boy's here, he asked for you." Ciel rubbed her sleepy eyes, "Who is he?" "Um, I think he said "Allen Walker"." Ciel jumped out of her seat and ran into the room with the monitor, "Allen!" "X-ray Examination," Gatekeeper said. "Determining whether subject is human or akuma." Ciel just knew Allen wouldn't pass, his pentacle mark would make him fail. "He won't show up. Is it a bug?" Ciel literally ran to Komui's side, "Komui." "Not now." Ciel groaned. Then gatekeeper became shocked, "Failure!" Everyone became shocked but Ciel. "What?!" Allen was shocked as well. "The pentacle is the mark of evil!" Gatekeeper yelled. "Hey don't we have an exorcist around here?" Reever questioned and looked back at Ciel. "Kanda's already on the move." Lenalee said. "He can't! Allen!" Ciel yelled as she shot out of the room and outside.

"You're either fearless or stupid for showing your face here alone." Kanda began to unsheathe mugen. "Kanda," Ciel stumbled while she was running, and Kanda didn't notice or hear her. They quickly began fighting. She noticed Kanda sliced Allen's anti-akuma arm. _Oh no,_ Ciel thought, _The first day here and he's already making enemies, and Komui's going to be added to that list if he goes crazy over Allen's arm._ Axel, Ciel's golem flew around over her head. "Are you alright? Your arm's about to explode." "It's my anti-akuma weapon. After all, I am an exorcist." Kanda shot a look at gatekeeper. "Gatekeeper!" "What?! He's got the mark of evil on his face. Just because he says he's human doesn't mean he is." Allen ran up to gatekeeper. "But I am an exorcist! I may be cursed but I am an exorcist!" "That's enough. The only way to know for sure is by cutting you open!" Ciel knew this was her cue. Kanda began running toward Allen is a blood thirsty way. Just as Kanda was going to stab Allen right in between his eyes Ciel said, "Wait! Kanda I sent a referral letter when I came here wait!" She came right in between Allen and Kanda's mugen. "C-iel? What the hell are you doing?" Her eye's were shut tight, "Uh.." She opened one eye at a time. If it had gone through her, Allen would have definitely gotten hurt. "Shit, that was close." Ciel cleared her throat, "Komui, I handed you the letter myself." She was breathing really heavy, "Kanda could you-?" "No." She rolled her eyes in response, and then Axel landed lightly on Kanda's sword. "What is that?" She quickly swiped Axel for off Kanda's sword. "It's Axel." Allen then piped up, "He looks a lot like Tim." "Actually," She swatted Kanda's sword out of her way, "He is genetically remodeled after Timcanpy, so…"

* * *

"Hey you!" Komui yelled, "Find the letter it's on my desk." The person was a bit skeptical since Komui's desk was never clean, "It might take a while." Reever scoffed, "That's a tall order, Chief." Lenalee sighed, "Are you serious, Komui?" "I'll come help!" Komui then rushed off to help the "science sortie" look for the letter.

A few seconds later, they found the letter. "Hey, Reever! You should stop Kanda. Uh, I gotta go refill my coffee." "Well maybe you can clean up your office on the way there!"

* * *

Gatekeeper finally gave up and opened the gate. Ciel sighed then looked back at Kanda, "Kanda! Put the damn sword down!" But Kanda would not put it down. "Enough with the macho head games!" Lenalee then hit Kanda upside his head with a clip board. "Get inside before the gate closes." Then all four of them went inside. "I'm Lenalee, assistant to the Chief." "Nice to meet you." Allen then turned to Kanda, "Oh, Kanda," Kanda turned looking quite annoyed. "That is your name correct?" Allen held out his hand, "No hard feelings?" Kanda just looked down at Allen's hand and said, "What fool would shake your hand knowing that you're cursed?" Then Kanda grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged her off. She sighed, "I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

"OK, what? What did I do?" Kanda shook his head, "I know you can't die and everything but why would you do that?" She was flabbergasted at the question, "Because, He's my friend, I've known him for four years." "And how long have you known me?" "I don't know. I haven't been counting." She smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek and ran off.


	18. What is Innocence?

"Is that the new kid?" "Yeah, and he looks like he's twelve years old." "But what's with his hair? It's pure white." Ciel looked at the guards as they whispered. "Rumor is, he's cursed." "It will be interesting to see how he handles the job." "Yeah, but innocence has nothing to do with age."

Lenalee showed Allen what rooms and places the headquarters consisted of. "All exorcists go off to their missions from here. So eventually, they call the HQ, "Home." Though every one and awhile, someone leaves on purpose. But it's rare" _My father, _Ciel thought. "Like Master Cross," Allen whispered. "So where is the General?" Lenalee questioned, "You two went to India at one point, right?" "Yes, without me." "Yeah, we did a few months ago," Allen said smiling, as if teasing Ciel.

**A few months ago…**

"Allen," Cross said. "Can you believe it has been four years since you became my apprentice? You have shown enormous progress on your path of becoming an exorcist." Cross then took a sip of the wine in his glass. "That's why as of today you can consider yourself a full fledged exorcist." "Are you serious?!" Allen was very excited. "Sort of." Cross grunted, "But first you need to pay a visit to headquarters. Wait you do know where the headquarters are, now don't you?" Cross started to walk toward Allen raising a mallet. "Y-Yeah." "I'll leave Timcanpy with you… I've sent a referral letter with Ciel. She's probably given it to Komui by now. So leave first thing in the morning." "S-So let me guess, you're not coming with me. Are you?" "Ha. Hell, I'd rather loose a thumb then go back there.

* * *

"Then he hit you like the lunatic he is, right?" Ciel said. "Right." "So wait, your Master knocked you unconscious, and then ran off?" "Yeah." "Cross does that you guys, that's not unlike him at all." They chuckled a bit. "So, Lenalee, Ciel, where are we now." Ciel then motioned to Lenalee, "I'll let my brother answer that."

"Sorry about the trouble earlier. What a pain." Komui said. "Don't look at us!" The Science Section yelled. Komui, Allen, Lenalee, and Ciel then walked into the examination room. "Put your arm under the light." "Huh?" "I understand you received some damage earlier. You know, when Ciel's boyfriend, Kanda, attacked you." Ciel winced at this, and Allen looked at her. "That guy's your boyfriend?!" Ciel gave him a cold look. She pushed Allen over to the table. "I'll explain, but not now. Komui, it looks as if the nerve system is damaged." She then leaned and whispered to Allen, "I'm sorry to say that." "Why?" "Lenalee, anesthesia, for the boy." "OK." Ciel grabbed a seat and put it beside Allen. "Can you activate it?" "Uh, OK." Allen then activated his anti-akuma weapon, and it enlarged into a claw looking hand. "Umm.' Komui then took a sip of water. "Interesting, you're a parasite type." "Wait, I'm a what?" Ciel cleared her throat, "There are two types of innocence, equipment type Innocence, the most common form Innocence takes, and parasitic type Innocence, a rare form of Innocence." "And anyone who can turn their body into a weapon is a parasitic type. While people like Ciel and Kanda are equipment type users because their innocence is in a weapon. And like Ciel said, parasitic type users are rare." Komui then flipped around and turned back with the weirdest looking weapons. "I don't think I want to know what those things are for." "You don't." Ciel then got out of her seat and moved. "Oh. Afraid? You shouldn't be, because I'm going to make you as good as knew. Though I must warn you, this will be traumatic." Ciel rolled her eyes. Allen then began screaming in pain, and it reminded her of when he screamed all the time when they were little."

"Sorry about that. My brother has a tendency to get carried away." "I-I didn't realize this guy was related to you." Lenalee just looked back at her brother, "You're going there after this, right? Don't you want to make sure he's human before you go through the process?" "Huh? Not this time. I know he's human." "How's that?" Ciel walked over to Lenalee, "It's simple. Humans are the only species known to man who can receive curses, Lenalee."

Ciel was looking down on Allen. He looked as if he was dying. "Are you alright?" "Yes, and that guy Kanda is your boyfriend?" "Drop it." "On the other hand I need to make sure to never break my arm again." "That would be wise."

Allen was soon introduced to the Great Generals. "God has blessed us with another exorcist." "Let's see if you have any unique abilities to help serve the cause." Hevlaska then picked up Allen, greatly surprising him. "Show…Me…Your…Innocence." She then touched his hand. "What are you doing? Ciel!" "Allen clam down. You're wasting your energy. The anesthesia has not worn off yet." Komui walked closer to Hevlaska, "So what do you think Hevlaska? Does this Apostle of God meet your standards?" Allen still struggled, "Allen!" Then Allen activated his arm. "Never activate your weapon when you are not fully recovered," Hevlaska said. Ciel felt very bad for Allen, because his first day here just might be his worst. "Try to relax; I'm not your enemy." Hevlaska then lowered her forehead onto Allen's. "2%. 16%. 57%. 83%. It appears that 83% is the maximum synchro-rate you and your innocence are capable of." "What's synchro-rate?" "It is the maximum percentage of ability to activate your weapon. The lower the percentage, the harder it is to activate your weapon." She began to set Allen down, "I did not mean to scare you." "What exactly can you learn from my innocence?" "Allen Walker," Hevlaska began. "In the future, when darkness dominates the world, your innocence will produce an extraordinary Destroyer of Time. And you and a chosen person will destroy time itself." Ciel gasped. "A Time Destroyer?" She bit her lip. Komui began to clap wildly, "I have no idea what that means but it sounds amazing! Congrats kid, now we can actually trust you." Allen went over to Komui and attempted to punch him, but Komui put up his clip board. "Mind putting that down so I can hit you?!" "Settle down. It's our policy." Ciel just stood, self consumed in her mind, placing the pieces together.

"So what is this innocence? Tell me everything about it." Ciel stepped out of her trance, and walked over beside Allen, "Approximately seven thousand years ago, a golden cube was discovered from deep within the Earth. It read, 'To the future generations...

We are the ones who triumphed over darkness, and the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom awaits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee. ' In the cube was a prophecy from a past civilization, and a set of instructions" "But… For what?" Ciel looked at Komui, and he continued from her statements, "For the material the cube is made of. It is called the God Crystal. Its power is astonishing. It is what we prefer to call innocence. The material embedded in your left hand is made from the God Crystal. An Anti-Akuma weapon is innocence processed into a useable form. The original creators battled The Millennium Earl with innocence." Komui looked back at Ciel. She nodded, "They used it to destroy the Earl. Though in the end, they destroyed themselves as well. In the Bible, this is referred to as Noah's Flood in the Old Testament. However the prophecy inside the cube referred it to 3 days of darkness. The prophecy also says that the world will come to end once more, by the hands of the Millennium Earl. And as predicted, The Earl has returned. Then the Black Order was created to stop this from happening. So we are to gather Accommodators, like you and me. Accommodators eventually become exorcists. But to counter act us, The Earl has gathered his followers, The Noahs, and has started to create akuma. Being created by light energy, innocence counter acts akuma, which are created by dark energy. As the akumas do his dirty work, he searches the world for innocence in hopes to destroy them." Ciel then paused for breath, "To our knowledge, there are 109 pieces of innocence scattered around the world. Now, as exorcists and members of the Black Order, we must find those pieces before the Earl does. And if we fail to do so, we suspect the annihilation of the human race." "We need your help Allen," Komui finished.

"I look forward to working with you. Just know that the pay is awful." Ciel chuckled, but lost her smile quickly. Hevlaska's prediction scared her, and she feared for the worst. "Welcome to the Black Order. Most of our active exorcists aren't here. They are in various place around the world on assignment, but you'll meet them before long. Hevlaska is also one of our exorcists." Hevlaska nodded.

Kanda walked over to Ciel's desk in the science section. She was reading a very large book. "What in the world are you reading?" She didn't answer until he nudged her. "What?!" She shot awake. Kanda smiled, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Let's get to your room." She stood up, but began to fall asleep. Kanda picked her up once more bridal style. She mumbled lightly, "No playing tonight, OK." Kanda chuckled, "That night was all on you." Ciel sighed. "Why are you friends with that cursed guy?" "Allen?" "Yeah." "Because he's nice." "Well judging by the way he was looking at you and talking to you, I think he likes you." Ciel literally laughed out loud, "Is Yu Kanda jealous?" "No." "Hmm. Yeah right."


	19. Already not getting along

Ciel was scared, and she hated to admit it to herself. _3 of 4._

She watched Kanda skim through the floor to ceiling bookshelves in her room. "I thought you were tired," Kanda said as he kept looking through the books. "I am, but I would think you would wreck my library while I slept." Kanda moved a book slightly and found some files in the space between it. "No!" She yelled as Kanda pulled them out. "Hide these in between your favorite books and they will always be found." Kanda opened the files and read the information inside of it. Ciel bit her lip. "You're keeping tabs on me?" Ciel sighed and plopped onto her bed. "It's complicated." "Explain now." She looked at Kanda, "That shelf, the one you found the four files in, is the shortest shelf I have in here. Did you know that? I might want to put _something up there_." Kanda then put his hand up on the top of the shelf, and felt something. He grabbed it and pulled it down. "Kanda that journal in your hand contains information on not just you, but information on three other people. I also wrote my prophecy that Hevlaska said in there. 'You, Ciel Marian, will have a choice, a life changing choice. One of four is your way. One the destroyer of time, one your best friend, one who betrayed you but one you still love, and The Musician. These will change the fate of the world.' Which, that prophecy is the worst ever." Kanda walked over to Ciel, "Your best friend is me, right?" Ciel nodded. "Then the Destroyer of time is?" "Allen." She barely peeped this, for she knew Kanda would go on a rage. "Ok, and 'the one who betrayed you but one you still love' is?" "I don't know that one." "And the Musician" "Better left unspoken." Ciel sighed once more. "I can't- I- I. I can't decide the fate of the world." "Hevlaska says you can." Ciel rolled over in her bed, "You can read it if you like, the files and the journal." And with that, Ciel fell asleep.

* * *

Ciel walked into the cafeteria the next morning, and walked to the counter. "Good morning, Jeryy!" She then sat on the counter and scooted herself into the kitchen. "How many times have I told you not to do that, Crazy Girl?" "I don't know." She smiled. She got out her apron, "Are you going to help me today or make a mess like last time?" "Maybe both?" Jeryy threw a towel at Ciel. Ciel caught it, and began washing the used eating ware.

Allen walked into the cafeteria the next morning as well. He clearly saw Ciel slide into the kitchen area, which he though looked kinda cute. He walked up to the counter to see if she was there. Jeryy was the first to see Allen, "A new recruit? Wow, and what a pretty kid!" Ciel turned her attention off of her work and toward Jeryy. "Oh, hey Allen!" She put down the plate she had in hand and walked over to the counter. "Hey, Ciel." She smiled, and looked at Jeryy who was looking at her with a smile, too. Her smile was completely wiped off her face. "Anyway," she said. "This is Jeryy, one of my good friends and Chef of the European Branch." "What do you want to eat?! I can make anything!" Jeryy said to Allen excitedly. "Anything?" Allen began to think. "Get ready for the best order you've ever had, Jeryy." Allen then began his order. Ciel just snickered as Jeryy was wildly surprised at all Allen ordered.* "You can eat all of that?" Ciel laughed, "Allen can eat a lot because he's a parasitic type user." "What did you say?!" Ciel looked out of the kitchen. "Is that mine, Jeryy?" "Yes." Ciel then sat on the counter once more and slid out of the kitchen. It wasn't Kanda's voice, but one of the Finders voices; Ciel knew Kanda would be mixed into it some how. "You wanna say that again?!" "Stop it Buzz!" Ciel looked at Allen, and back to where the yelling was coming from. Then Ciel and Allen heard Kanda's voice, "Be quiet. My meal tastes bad when you people talk about dead people." "Is that what you think?" Buzz was angered. "We, the Finders, support you with our lives and you-you-and all you're worried about is your food?!" Ciel began running toward the crowd, and saw Buzz beginning to swing his fist toward Kanda. Kanda leaned to his left side as the punch came down, giving Buzz quite a shock. Kanda turned and grabbed for Buzz's neck, and started to choke him. This didn't surprise Ciel, because this happened quite often. ""Support us?"" Kanda quoted from Buzz's outburst. "All you can do is "Support" us! You guys are the ones who were not chosen to carry the innocence!" "Stop this, Kanda." Kanda looked at Ciel and back at Buzz. Allen then walked over to Ciel's side. She looked at Allen and back at Kanda. "Kanda," she hissed. Buzz was attempting to breath for air, but couldn't. "You're killing him, Kanda." "If you don't want to die, run away. Your insignificant life can be replaced at any time." Allen then grabbed Kanda's wrist with his "bad" hand. "Stop it." Kanda then lowered Buzz, but didn't let his grip go. "I'm sorry to interrupt you when I have nothing to do with this, but, I don't think this is a good way of resolving things." Kanda scoffed, "Back off, Beansprout." "Kanda," Ciel hissed once more. Allen became irritated, "My name is Allen." Kanda just smiled, "I'll take note of your name if you don't die within a month, like these guys do." Allen then tightened his grip on Kanda's wrist, and this time, Kanda dropped Buzz. "As I said, that's not a good to say." Kanda gave Allen a glare, "You're going to die soon." Ciel then grabbed Allen and Kanda's wrist, and tightened her grip. "Boys." Then Allen let go of Kanda's wrist. "I hate your type," Kanda said to Allen. "Well, thank you." "Ciel! Kanda! Allen!" The three turned their heads to Reever, "Come to the Chief's office after you eat! You guys got a mission!" Ciel became extremely excited.

* * *

Ciel, Allen, and Kanda walked into Komui's office, just to see him sleeping on his desk. Reever went to wake him up. "Chief, Chief Komui." Ciel frowned. Reever then hit Komui upside his head. Reever then leaned to Komui's ear, "Lenalee's going to marry someone." The Chief then woke up and yelled, "Lenalee! How can you get married without telling your own brother?!" Reever then apologized to Allen, "Sorry, but that's the only way to wake him up."

"All right," Komui said. "We don't have much time so after you hear the summary, move out." Ciel sat right in the middle of the couch, separating Allen and Kanda. "If you want more detailed info, just read this while you head out to your destination." Lenalee handed them a packet, and Ciel started reading it right away. "You three will be traveling together." Kanda and Allen leaned forward, looking terrified of working with each other. Ciel dropped her packet quickly, "What?!" She looked back and forth at Kanda and Allen. "You're putting me in cross fire?!" She leaned back on the couch, and began rubbing her temples. "What?" Komui asked in surprise, "You two are already not getting along?' Lenalee and Reever scoffed. "They didn't actually meet on good terms, now did they brother?" "Well anyway, we've found innocence in Southern Italy, but it may get taken by akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the innocence."

* * *

***- to me it would take too long to type all that Allen ordered, but it is in v.2 ch.08 **


	20. Allen's First Mission in Mater

**Lets celebrate because it's the 20th chapter! Yeah!**

* * *

Allen kept fixing his new exorcist jacket. "It's a bit big." Allen kept messing with his jacket. "Allen, if you keep messing with it, you're going to mess it up." Allen looked over to Ciel. She had her exorcist jacket on as well. She walked over to Allen and fixed it up correctly. "Do I have to wear this?" She scoffed, "You know how Cross had an outfit like this?" "Yeah." "Well he wears his and we wear our jackets because it is proof that we are exorcists. Also it is made for battle." Allen smiled, "Your's looks like it's made for battle." She looked down at her jacket. Her jacket stopped at her waist in the front, and come down to the floor in the back. She had her weapon, Arcum et sagittas, strapped on her back. Then Axel (yeah, he's still here.) landed on Ciel's head and Timcanpy squeezed out of Allen's sleeve. "Timcanpy! Where the heck were you this time?!"

Ciel stepped into the boat carefully, followed by Allen. "Oh, Allen!" Allen turned toward Komui, "Timcanpy has the ability to project the past of someone he's been with. I got to see your adventures with him." The boat was farther down the canal now. "Later!" Komui called. Allen smiled, "I'll be back!"

(I should have started the next chapter right here… Oh well)

""Ancient City Mater" It is now an abandoned city where a ghost dwells_._ The ghost is a deceased citizen of Mater. It spited those who left the city and as more left, its face became more and more ugly. In order to escape loneliness it kidnaps the children who get near the city." Allen read aloud as he, Ciel, Kanda, and their finder ran for their train. "There's one other thing I don't understand." Allen was still looking at the information on the mission. "Just worry about the train for now!" Kanda, Ciel, Allen, and their finder jumped off of the wall they were running on. "Please hurry," the finder said, "The train has come." Kanda jumped toward the train, along with Ciel and the finder. Allen, was hesitating, "What?! We're going on that?!" Allen then jumped, landing on the train. Kanda landed first, just to have Ciel land on him. "You seem to be doing this a lot." "Kanda, shut up." The finder, on the other hand, landed just fine. "Illegally boarding the train…" Allen looked shaken up. Ciel got off of Kanda, "Allen, we've always done it this way."

The finder opened the hatch of a cart and jumped in followed by Kanda. Kanda held his arms out as Ciel jumped in, "Thank you." "Excuse me, passengers." A very surprised conductor came toward them. "This is the 1st class train, and normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd class train… And you guys just came from there…" Ciel scoffed. The finder then approached the conductor, "We are Exorcists from the Black Order. Please get a room ready." "The Black…" The conductor then looked at Kanda's jacket, spying at the Black Order Rose. "Yes, Sir!" The conductor bowed and left. "Wow," Allen the dropped beside Ciel. "What was that?" "Allen, the Rose Crest you and I carry on our shoulder is the symbol of the Vatican, and allows you to enter any place you desire."

The finder walked over to Allen and Ciel, "I'll be supporting you until we reach Mater. The name's Toma, I'm one of the finders. Nice to meet you two."

Allen sat opposite Kanda and Ciel. "All right, the question I was wondering about earlier… What does this eerie legend have to do with innocence?" Kanda just sighed, "Che." Ciel sighed, "Господи, пожалуйста, дайте эти две очень красивые идиоты обойтись только для миссий я с ними.*" Allen looked at her confused. "I can speak Russian, Allen." Allen shifted, "What did you just say?" She smiled, "I will never revel that. Anyway, innocence is a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah to the present. In the beginning it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. Though its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form. The stones cause eerie illusions. For some reason…" "So that means the "Ghost of Mater" might have something to do with innocence?" "Yes, Allen." ""In an eerie place innocence lies." That's why The Church investigates these kinds of places, and whenever they feel that there's a high probability of an innocence being there, they send us in." Ciel looked at Kanda. _For once he said something without insults in it. _ "This…" "That's right," Ciel, Allen, and Kanda turned toward the door and heard their finder, Toma. "I too was part of the investigation, so I have seen it before. The Ghost of Mater is…"

They were running once again, but this time, to the city of Mater. "So the Ghost of Mater… is only a doll." "Listen to this," Ciel began to read the history of Mater to Allen and Kanda.

_Living between rocks and the dry lands, the citizens lived a horrible life. Thusly Mater was called_ _"The Land Forsaken by God". Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about their situation. They were joyous dolls that dance and sing. But in the end, they got tired of creating dolls and they eventually moved away. However, the dolls that were left behind still moved as they did before; even now after 500 years._

"It wouldn't be surprising if innocence was used to create these dolls." Ciel, Allen, Kanda, and Toma stopped on a cliff, overlooking the city. "Where is everybody?" They looked around at the city. "Let's go." The four began sliding down into the city.

"Damn it." They looked around for any sign of finders, but there was none. "We tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission." Ciel scoffed, "Kanda, we're not perfect." "Hey, Beansprout." Ciel sighed. Kanda ignored Ciel's irritated look, "I'll say this before we start. I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed, if I find that you're a nuisance, I'll leave you behind. Ciel's an exception though. In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners." "Kanda," Ciel got a little bit mad. "The name's Allen, Kanda. I don't like your way of thinking." They then heard multiple explosions from a different part of the city. Allen then ran toward the noises. "Allen!" Ciel started to run after him but Kanda jerked her arm back. "What is your problem?!" Kanda sighed and closed his eyes. Ciel started to laugh, "You _are_ jealous." "I am not!" Ciel kept laughing. "Yu Kanda, jealous. I thought you were too pompous for that." Kanda just stared at her as she kept laughing. "Are you finished?" "One second." Ciel attempted to shake to laughter off with a straight face, but failed. Ciel stopped laughing and looked around. _I definitely don't want to stay here for long._ "Après vous, l'amour."** Ciel bowed her head. "What?" "Just go!"

"We won't hand over the innocence to you, Akuma!" The finder was being squashed by the Level Two Akuma. It was looming over the finder, "Just because I'm bored, I'll play with your head." "Stop it!" Allen yelled as he hit the akuma with his anti-akuma arm. Allen's eye quickly activated. Allen's arm was being held by the akuma's hand. "Who are you?" The akuma's eye widened, and the akuma quickly kicked Allen into a wall. Ciel and Kanda stood watching over head on the roof of a building (don't ask how they got there). "That Baka." Ciel sighed once again.

* * *

***-Oh Lord please let these two very good looking idiots get along for just the missions I'm on with them. This is said in Russian.**

****-After you, love. This is said in French.**


End file.
